That smile, right there
by Gregorasaur
Summary: Klaus saves Caroline again. She'll never be safe unless he's with her...Will she? Rated M for violence and sex in later chapters.


**In this story Hayley doesn't exist so there is no baby and Stefan is in love with Rebekah. I don't own the vampire diaries, or any of the characters in this chapter. Hopefully, if you guys like this, I'll continue this..If thats ok with you guys :)**

Caroline's head hurt and her eyes felt as though they had been gouged from their sockets. She slowly opened them, however hard it may have been, and her sight set upon a grinning man. His teeth were very white and she knew from his scent that he wasn't human. She could hear a lot of sounds, among them one sound in particular. The words New Orleans were being shouted to a very loud crowd. She knew the person in front of her wasn't Klaus so who was he?  
'I know what you're thinking, I'm Marcel.' His smile widened as her gaze went back to him. He felt accomplished, he had caught the Big Bads love interest. Caroline frowned at him, still very confused. The room was dark and the only objects were the chairs they were sat in, the table between them and a very bright lamp. The door was about 5 long paces away and her hands were bound by vervain rope. He'd taken a lot of thought into capturing her.  
'Why am I here? What do you want with me?' Her voice came out raspy and tired.  
'You're here because Klaus seems to think he's boss. Right at this moment he is being informed of your capture. He should arrive soon.' Caroline immediately understood. Whatever Klaus had been doing he had now, not intentionally, involved her. She couldn't blame Marcel, Klaus did seem to care for her so why wouldn't he threaten her life. She just felt a little bad for him because soon enough he would be dead.  
'So Caroline, why has he taken a particular interest in _you_? I mean, you're pretty...But he could have something more. Maybe something a little.._Sexier_ dare I say?' He was teasing her, trying to get a rise out of a weak, bound vampire. Wow, Klaus sure knew how to pick his frenemies. A loud thump sounded above them and Marcels smile grew even wider, if that was possible. Obviously Klaus was here. Marcel moved over to the back of her chair and spun it so that she was facing the door. He then took place in front of her but not blocking her view or the view of her. The door fell forwards and Klaus stood, seething.  
'_Get away from her now Marcel. Everyone is dead_.' His expression was pained when he saw the state of Caroline and he seemed to be really trying to stay calm. Marcel stepped forwards until he was nose to nose with the famous Original.  
'I don't think you understand the point of this. It's to teach you that you will NEVER win against me. I'll always be one step ahead.' Klaus' face went from beyond rage to confusion.  
'You do realise I could kill you with my pinky finger.' Marcel cackled, his laugh echoing around the small, damp room. He turned his head to Caroline briefly, giggling. When his eyes set upon Klaus again his throat was enclosed in a strong, manly hand and his face went from happy to alarmed. Klaus tightened his grip, staring into Marcels eyes. Caroline knew Klaus was in his head. She watched amazed as the two men communicated through thought. She heard a crack as Marcels neck snapped. Klaus was then in front of her ripping away the ropes around her at the same time as feeding her blood. When she had finished her feed he picked her up and took her away from the room quickly. They stayed in silence as he bundled her into a car next to a relieved looking Stefan.  
'I thought you'd be dead.' He breathed, gripping her in a tight hug. She felt the car moved and she relaxed into Stefan's arms. As he checked her over she looked around the car to see Elijah driving and Rebekah was behind them in the back seats. She looked mildly pleased about Caroline's presence but she quickly changed this to a scowl when she realised she was being looked at.  
'Caroline pay attention' She head Klaus' impatient voice which made her head snap around to him with a happy smile. She was about to say thank you but he just shook his head.  
'Don't thank me, knowing you're safe is all I need. Now I need you to agree to something-' He paused waiting for her to shake her head or anything to show she was not okay with this. She didn't do anything. 'Ok I need you to stay with us, meaning me, Stefan, Elijah and Rebekah. I don't really know why Stefan is here but can you agree to this for me' A small nod from Caroline made a bright smile appear on Klaus' face, one she had only seen once before when she was asking for his help with her dress. The smile made her happy which made her smile. She felt bad about all the death she had just caused but she felt pretty good about the fact that she knew that 3 people cared for her in the world and one of them was one of the most heartless people in the world. Maybe he was growing one.


End file.
